


Roses of Picardy [PODFIC]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: War Horse (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Romance, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captured in battle, Major Jamie Stewart faces an uncertain fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses of Picardy [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [splix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Roses of Picardy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/415197) by [splix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splix/pseuds/splix). 



cover art by Laura McEwan

### Download

[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/162013100601.zip) | 08:23:03 | 459 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/162013100602.zip) | 08:23:03 | 59.5 MB


End file.
